Kiss me in the dark
by LadyGlee
Summary: Mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure. Ma respiration était erratique. Mon poing s'abattit sur la porte du casier m'arrachant un grognement de douleur. J'étais en colère, blessé. Il fallait que je me calme, que je respire, que je fasse le point. Jusqu'à ce que le fil de mes pensées soit interrompu.


**Glee me manque... Cette petite histoire vient de traverser l'esprit alors voilà. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il était presque 18h. Le lycée était sûrement désert maintenant. En tous cas, les vestiaires l'étaient. Je n'avais pas croisé âme qui vive depuis que j'y étais. En même temps, c'était pour cette raison que je m'étais réfugié ici. J'avais besoin d'être seul, de faire le point et pour être complètement honnête de me cacher. Et quoi de mieux que les vestiaires lorsqu'il n'y a pas entraînement ? Si on fesait abstraction de l'odeur de testostérone qui régnait dans l'air, c'était un lieu plutôt agréable. Silencieux. Calme comparé au tohu-bohu des couloirs. Presque paisible.

Plongé dans une semi-obscurité au début, le soleil se couchant, je me retrouvais à présent dans le noir presque total. Seule la lumière des spots du terrain filtrait à travers une fenêtre. Je savais qu'il était temps de rentrer chez moi. Qu'il était plus que l'heure. Mais je ne trouvais pas le courage de me lever. Depuis que je me étais réfugié ici, j'étais passé par tout un flot d'émotions contradictoires. D'abord la colère. Quand j'avais poussé la porte des vestiaires, j'étais animé par une rage folle. Elle me tenaillait les tripes et mon coeur était comme dans un étau. Je peinais à respirer et sous le coup d'une pulsion, j'avais mis mon poing dans un casier. Stupide idée, je le reconnais. Ma main me fait souffrir et cela ne m'avait pas calmé pour autant. Après ce coup de folie, je m'étais mis devant à un miroir, m'agrippant au lavabo jusqu'à m'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Je n'arrivais à faire face à mon reflet. Mon corps entier était animé par une colère sourde. Au fond de moi, je savais que c'était contre moi-même que je ressentais cette colère. Parce que j'avais été blessé quelques instants plutôt. Parce que je détestais me sentir faible. Parce que j'avais honte de ce que je ressentais. Parce que je refusais de me laisser aller devant tout le monde. Voilà les raisons de ma colère, de ma fuite. A partir du moment où j'avais bondi de ma chaise, soit il y a une bonne heure de ça, j'essayais de faire le tri de mes sentiments. Mais le cumul d'émotions de ces dernières semaines me rendait confus et cela me frustrait et m'épuisait.

J'étais étonné que personne ne soit venu me rejoindre. Néanmoins, c'était préférable. J'étais à fleur de peau donc imprévisible. A présent, j'étais assis à même le sol, le dos contre un casier, la tête entre les mains. Et si j'étais redescendu en pression, un sentiment de solitude et d'insécurité m'avait envahi. C'en était presque oppressant.

Le fil de mes pensées fut interrompu par le bruit d'une poignée que l'on tourne. Puis d'une porte que l'on pousse. Je me relevai d'un bond ayant peur d'être découvert par l'agent de ménage au moment où il actionnerait la lumière. Mais ce moment ne vint pas. L'angoisse redoubla et ma respiration se bloqua. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une personne. La seule que je ne voulais pas voir à cet instant même. Celle que dont je me cachais. Celle qui m'avait mis dans cet état. Toujours debout, je m'appuyais contre le casier cherchant à me rendre invisible dans la pénombre. J'entendais ses pas résonner sur le carrelage. Il se rapprochait dangereusement. Puis le bruit de ses chaussures s'arrêta. Il était tout proche. Je me plaquai un peu plus contre le casier. Le contact froid de la porte métallique à travers mon T-shirt me fit frissonner. A moins que ce ne fut le fait de sentir son souffle sur ma joue. Ou un subtile mélange des deux. Aucun de nous bougea. Nous étions là, comme deux imbéciles à nous fixer dans le noir. A quel moment la situation bascula ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais soudain nous nous embrassions tendrement d'abord. Puis à perdre haleine. Mon ressentiment s'était évaporé laissant place un bien-être intense. Il savait exactement comment s'y prendre avec moi. Et ça me dépasser. Il me connaissait mieux que quiconque, mieux que moi-même presque. Lorsqu'il se décolla enfin de moi, il me caressa lentement la joue et je lui embrassais la paume.

─ Tu m'en veux ? demandai-je timidement.

─ Non. Je suis désolé que ce duo t'ait rendu jaloux. J'aurais dû savoir que ça déraperait. Tu la connais. Elle aime me provoquer, jouer avec le feu….

─ Et tu t'es laissé faire, rétorquai-je vivement.

─ Arrête. Je pensais qu'au bout d'une heure et demie tu serais calmé. T sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Je t'aime. Tu le sais non ? Alors peu importe qui me tourne autour, seul toi m'intéresse.

─ Oui je sais. Moi aussi je t'aime. C'est pour ça que ça me fait mal quand je les vois toutes minauder autour de toi. Et toi tu es toujours là à leur sourire, à….

─ Tu préférerais que je les envoie péter ? le coupa-t-il.

─ Non. Non. Mais ça serait plus simple si tout le monde était au courant… pour nous.

Le silence s'installa. Sa main se glissa au creux de mes reins. Il cherchait à m'amadouer. Comme à chaque fois que ce sujet était abordé. Il m'embrassa doucement.

─ C'est fait, dit-il. Je leur ai tout expliqué quand tu es sorti en courant des répèt'. Il n'y a plus de secret.

─ Tu … ? Tu as fait quoi ?

J'étais incrédule. Cela faisait des semaines que je le travaillais au corps – au sens propre comme au figuré – pour qu'on officialise notre relation. Je l'attrapai par la nuque et lui sautai littéralement dessus. Après des mois à vivre dans le secret, dans l'incertitude, je percevais enfin la lumière. Et je me promis que moi, Ryder Lynn ne céderais plus à la jalousie ni à ce sentiment d'insécurité qui me polluaient l'esprit. J'avais confiance en lui et je pouvais dépasser mes peurs comme Jake Puckerlan venait de le faire pour moi.

* * *

 **Voilà. Désolée s'il reste des fautes. J'espère que vous avez apprécié.**


End file.
